


Teach You a Lesson

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, All tags after this point are for chapter 2, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Daddy Robotnik, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff, Glove Kink, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Service Top Robotnik, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Songfic, Spanking, Stobotnik, Tenderness, eventual established relationship, implied aftercare, kinky but consensual, no beta we die like men, where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Agent Stone is punished by Doctor Robotnik, much to his delight.Warning: very little buildup. This is basically all sex, start to finish. Strap yourself in!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 40
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear readers,   
> Back at it again with another explicit Stobotnik fic! I've accepted it. This is just my life now. As stated in the summary, this is just one huge erotic drabble. The unnamed song in the fic is The Zombie's "Time of the Season." Ben Taylor does a good version as well, but it doesn't have the mentioned organ solo. I highly recommend looking either version up. I do hope you enjoy it!  
> Side note, did anyone else think that Doctor Robotnik was absolute choice daddy material in the film? Must have had something to do with that glorious stache.
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

Agent Stone heard music pulsing from the other side of the lab door. He knew the Doctor didn’t like to be interrupted or kept waiting, so it was a lose-lose situation. He just had to take a chance. It was the early evening and he would be going home soon. He couldn't put it off any longer. That was the nature of the game when working with Dr. Robotnik. He took a deep breath and stepped toward the door. He wasn’t sure what type of scanning technology went into this particular door, but the door knew it was Stone and most often let him in without hassle. 

Unsurprisingly, the lights were dimmed, largely red in hue. The speakers were playing Depeche Mode’s “Personal Jesus,” bass pounding the walls. It was a bit too loud for the Agent’s liking. The Doctor hadn’t noticed him yet. He was writhing enthusiastically along with the music, his entire body seeming to be on autopilot. The Doctor did some of his best thinking this way and Agent Stone loved to watch. Robotnik shimmied, working his hips along to the rhythm of the music. Stone's mouth went slightly dry watching, thinking only of those long limbs, of that handsome face. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he couldn't help it. Robotnik spun dramatically before stopping mid-step when he noticed his assistant standing in the lab, the door closed behind him.

“Agent Stone!” Robotnik screamed, waving a hand to bring down the music considerably, “What have I told you about interrupting me while I’m thinking kinetically?”

Stone swallowed hard, feeling his knees buckle slightly at the sight of his angry boss. He'd been caught. He swallowed to try and combat the dryness of his mouth.

“Alternately, sir, you’ve told me to never interrupt you and to interrupt you if it’s something urgent,” Stone said behind his mask of professionalism.

“Ah, I see,” Robotnik said, straightening up and smoothing his hands down the front of his long black coat, “Someone is feeling _insubordinate_ today.”

Stone was beginning to sweat. He stuttered out a nervous laugh, clutching his papers tightly.

“No, not at all, sir. I just wanted to bring you this urgent report from-” Stone attempted quickly before the Doctor cut him off.

“Agent Stone, if you are going to continue to _defy_ me with that attitude, you may as well save yourself the trouble and pin yourself to the wall,” Robotnik gritted, slowly walking toward his assistant. He was always a formidable figure, but was especially so when he was angry. 

“Doctor, I-” the Agent choked as Robotnik grabbed him roughly by the lapels and shoved him up against the wall.

“I’ll save us both the trouble and do it myself then,” he hissed, nose just an inch from Stone’s, "Not another _word_ , Stone."

In the process, Stone had lost his hold on the papers he had come in with. They were now scattered across the floor of the lab. He looked over the Doctor’s shoulder at them balefully.

“Yes, look at the mess you’ve made of my lab, you useless fool,” Robotnik scolded, fists tightening on Stone’s jacket.

“I’m sorry, Doctor!” Stone exclaimed.

Robotnik bored into the smaller man’s eyes, finding his fear delicious. He sneered down at his assistant.

“Agent Stone, did I not just order you to keep that mouth _shut_?" he growled, stepping closer, their chests nearly touching, "This has gone on long enough."

Stone shivered at how close their bodies were, at the iron grip on his jacket.

“You have not learned your lesson. You interrupt me. _Incessantly_! You distract me. _Remorselessly_!” the Doctor growled, pushing Stone harder against the wall, “It’s time you learned, and I'll be the one to teach you. A blessing, really.”

The Doctor’s sneer slowly morphed into a malicious grin, teeth shining brilliantly, predatorily beneath his neatly curled mustache. The grin only widened when Stone swallowed audibly. The smaller man was pressed so tightly against the cool metal wall that he felt every bead of sweat gathering on his body. He stared up at Robotnik wordlessly, helplessly, hopelessly aroused at the closeness and the intoxicating, dominant air of his boss.

Abruptly, Robotnik unhanded his lapels. Stone nearly lost his footing, not realizing he had been on his toes the entire time, that the Daoctor had been lifting him ever so slightly off the ground. He immediately flattened himself against the wall again, his heart pounding so loud that he was convinced Robotnik could hear it.

“Go stand by the console, Stone,” Robotnik commanded quietly, looking down his nose at him, “ _Now_.”

Agent Stone hurried past him, stepping quickly. He stood at the console, hands clasped behind the small of his back. He faced away from the console and toward his fuming boss. Stone stood perfectly straight and perfectly still, his face a neutral mask as his heart raced. 

Doctor Robotnik straightened up and began to lope over toward the console, eyeing Stone up and down. Stone stared straight ahead, unmoving, trying not to think of how sexy his boss looked coming toward him. Robotnik breezed past him. Out of his periphery, Stone could see Robotnik swiping his hands through the air, controlling the computer.

Struggling not to turn his head toward the Doctor, Stone was nearly trembling, his stomach in knots of anticipation, fear, and arousal. He could just barely see the Doctor taking off his usual gloves and exchanging them for another pair. Robotnik sat down in his chair, the motion causing it to wheel into Stone’s field of vision. Robotnik was smiling, an eyebrow quirked up. 

He was seated in the chair, confident, arrogant, handsome, dangerous. He sat tall with his thighs spread indecently, long legs bent at the knees. Stone noticed his new gloves. Skin tight black leather gloves that cleaved to his long, knuckly fingers. The Agent’s breath hitched. 

The music changed as the Doctor snapped his fingers, the volume increasing slightly, a moody, vintage-sounding bass line, a rhythmic sigh.  
Robotnik stared at Stone, maintaining eye contact, a closed-mouthed smile on his lips. He stared intently at Stone, moving his hands to pat the tops of his thighs.

“Pants down, Stone,” he purred, schadenfreude playing on all his features.

“My _what_ , sir?” Stone gasped, professional facade disappearing all at once.

“Pants down. _Now_ ,” the Doctor repeated, with a harder edge this time.

Stone haltingly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his fly, unzipping, then dropping his pants around his knees. Underneath he wore tight black boxer briefs. As he stood before the Doctor, hands loosely clasped to hide his genitals, he felt that he might faint. It certainly didn't help that his boss reached up to idly twirl his mustache with his gloved fingers. Stone could hear the tight leather creaking. 

“ _Very_ good,” Robotnik said, giving him a long look before patting his thighs again, “Now, across my lap.”

Agent Stone felt distinctly lightheaded as he repositioned himself to lay across Robotnik’s lap. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His entire body was running hot, overwhelmed as he was. A voice began to sing over the speakers, cool and plaintive. 

  
_It’s the time of the season, when love runs high…_

Robotnik skimmed his palm across Stone’s ass, eliciting a shiver from his assistant. The drag of his glove against the tight fabric caused the Doctor to inhale slowly, audibly. 

“Shaking already?” the Doctor teased, bringing down his palm in a gentle smack before continuing in a whisper, “I’ve barely even touched you.”

Stone made a choked sound as Robotnik roughly yanked his waistband down under his ass checks and ran a gloved hand down his bare ass. Having his underwear pulled down as such tightened the cloth left around his cock. It was magnificent torture, as Stone was already half-hard. 

_With pleasured hands_   
_To take you to the sun to_   
_Promised lands_   
_To show you everyone_

“Agent Stone, this is a good look for you,” the Doctor marveled snidely, stroking his ass, pressing gently, considering the solid give of the flesh. 

Stone was glad that he couldn’t see him. He felt like his face was on fire. Robotnik’s hand came down in a sudden swat on Stone’s left ass cheek. He yelped at the feeling, but mostly at the crack of the Doctor’s glove connecting with his skin. The sound was positively obscene. His skin started to feel warm immediately. 

  
_What’s your name? Who’s your daddy?_   
_Is he rich like me?_

Agent Stone flushed further at the lyrics of the song, feeling his resolve crumble and his cock hardening swiftly. He tried to shift to make it less obvious, but it was to no avail. Robotnik smacked his other cheek hard, another resounding clap echoing in the lab. Stone whined, not even trying to hide his pleasure at this point. It was all he could do not to beg for another. 

“You _like_ this, Stone.”

It wasn’t a question. It was far too obvious for that. 

Robotnik pressed his free hand firmly into the small of Stone’s back, spanking him a few more times before grinding Stone’s obvious erection into his thigh.

“Nggg,” Stone whimpered through clenched teeth. 

“Am I your _daddy_ now, Stone?” the Doctor teased, “Your big, bad daddy here to teach you a lesson about obedience?”

Agent Stone let out a small cry as the leather danced over his sore skin, barely grazing it, causing it to tingle with cool fire. He moaned, his eyes screwed tightly shut, trying not to grind his aching cock against Robotnik any harder. 

“Hmm?” Robotnik purred, indicating that his previous question was not rhetorical.

He brought his palm down again on Stone’s fine ass. He admired his tanned, toned flesh as it jumped under his rough touch. He stifled the desire to lean forward and bite, leaving marks. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Stone gasped desperately.

He felt a gloved hand clench around the back of his neck, causing him to melt. It was such a dominant gesture, and Stone relaxed into it immediately. 

“Yes _what?_ ” Robotnik asked forebodingly, grabbing a handful of his sore ass as punishment, savoring the feel in his palm.

“Yes, _daddy!_ ” Stone moaned, unconsciously bucking his hips against Robotnik’s thigh. The friction was too good.

Over the speakers, a manic, psychedelic organ solo played, setting a frenzied tempo for Robotnik’s whacks, his glove packing a loud wallop with each strike. Occasionally the Doctor would plant a smack on the backs of his assistant’s thighs to keep him guessing. Stone was vaguely conscious that he was drooling, breathing desperately through his mouth. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, a hot, seething, silvery pleasure. 

The Agent let out a litany of beautiful sounds, all of which were music to the Doctor’s ears. Panting, little moans, loud whines, desperate gasps, all for Doctor Robotnik. 

“Your cock’s wet,” Robotnik said matter-of-factly, skimming his hand teasingly over Stone’s reddened ass again in the interim, “Careful, or you might stain my trousers… _Daddy_ would not be pleased.”

Stone shuddered and cried out again, worried that he might cum just from this. It felt inexorable. He'd dreamed of this very scenario and now he was getting to live it. The lyrics filtered back into the song over the speakers. This time, Robotnik spoke along with them in a low, husky voice, closer to Stone’s ear.

“What’s your name? Who’s your daddy? Is he rich like me?” he said, chuckling a bit after, his free hand trailing up Stone’s back. 

“You’re my daddy,” Stone said achingly, arching up into his touch.

“That’s right, my naughty boy,” Robotnik purred, his grip still firm on the back of the Agent’s neck. Robotnik expertly hid the thrill that ran through him at those words. 

He shifted Stone in his lap and pressed his own erection against his stomach. Stone let out a surprised, strangled sound at the press of Robotnik’s cock. Stone was desperately horny, the spanking serving to only work him up more. Feeling the insistent press of the Doctor’s erection only intensified each and every feeling. 

“Ready for daddy’s _cock_?” Robotnik asked, practically spitting the last word. His hand was busy roughly removing his assistant’s shoes, laces and all. 

“Yes, daddy!” Stone cried, feeling a hand wriggling his slacks the rest of the way off. 

“Sit up. In my lap,” Robotnik commanded, his voice starting to sound thick with desire.

Stone reconfigured a bit clumsily, sitting in the Doctor’s lap, his legs on the chair’s arm rests.

Robotnik admired him with lecherous eyes as he shifted, his black calf socks, his ass bare, cock still straining against the front of his underwear, a suggestive wet spot darkening the front. The Doctor licked his lips as Stone settled into his lap, savoring the weight on his cock.   
He unbuttoned Stone’s jacket, helping him shrug it off. He suddenly grabbed Stone by his skinny black necktie and pulled him in close.

“Oh!” Stone exclaimed, only to be cut off by the taste of leather.

The Doctor had his pointer and middle fingers in his mouth. They hooked behind his lower teeth and pulled their faces close together. Robotnik’s free hand reached around to grab his ass again. Stone hissed, his skin sore and sensitive. 

Robotnik had done this to him before, but never in this context. Stone would be lying if he ever said that he hadn’t been aroused in those moments, thinking of exactly what was happening now. 

“Are you going to be good for me now?” Robotnik asked, smiling, his eyes flashing with a dark mirth.

Stone nodded, once again feeling drool running down his chin. His eyes were half-lidded. He looked as though he were completely consumed with desire. The Doctor unhooked his fingers and began to push them deeper into the Agent’s mouth. Stone grunted and tipped his head forward, sucking Robotnik’s gloved fingers as they were pushed and pulled from his mouth. He looked into the Doctor’s eyes and saw intense desire there. 

Unconsciously at first, Stone began to grind down against Robotnik’s erection, settling into a languid rutting rhythm. Robotnik growled under his breath. He pulled his hand out of Stone’s mouth, wiping the saliva down the front of Stone’s shirt. The Agent gasped for breath, but the respite was brief. The Doctor grabbed his necktie again and pulled him in for a scathing kiss, going in immediately with his tongue. 

Stone’s head was swimming as he rocked in Robotnik’s lap, feeling like every ounce of oxygen was being crushed out of his lungs by the noisy, hungry, messy kiss. The Doctor’s breaths were haggard when he broke the kiss. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Just looking at Stone was urging him forward.

“Get up, Stone,” he said suddenly. 

“Wha- why?” the Agent asked, dazed.

“Get up and put your hands flat on the console,” the Doctor said with a bit more authority, “And take off your underwear.” 

Agent Stone carefully disentangled himself from his boss and his boss’s chair. He walked the few paces to the console in his socked feet and bent forward to slide his underwear down his legs, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Behind him, he heard Doctor Robotnik take in an audible breath. Robotnik sat back in his chair watching Stone disrobe. He gave his cock a firm squeeze through his slacks to briefly satiate the ache.

“Good boy, Stone,” he said, getting to his feet and snapping his fingers. 

Stone could hear a badnik quietly float nearer to them. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. 

_Am I about to get fucked by a robot?_ , he thought in a momentary panic.

The Doctor took two things from the bot’s automated grippers: a silver vibrator and a clear, unbranded container of lubricant with a black cap.

“I’m going to fuck you right here, Stone,” the Doctor said, tucking the vibrator into his coat pocket for the moment, “Right against my console.”

“Yes, _please!_ ” the Agent gasped, bending over a bit more.

“And you’ll have the pleasure of trying out a new proprietary lubricant formula,” the Doctor said, popping open the cap, “Silicone-based, obviously. Unscented, obviously. Fully body-safe, obviously. Formulated specifically to amplify pleasure and reduce drag, obviously. Now, brace yourself, Stone. You’ll feel a pleasant tingle.”

Stone bit his lip as he felt a gloved finger lightly probing him, spreading lube over his hole, gently pushing inside. He pushed back, groaning at the sensation.

“Eager, are we?” Robotnik asked, slowly fucking his assistant with one finger, “Don’t worry, daddy will take care of you.”

“Unnh,” was all Stone could manage, canting his hips back further.

He desperately wanted to touch his cock, but he hadn’t been instructed to. He could hold out a little longer. Robotnik was right. Of course he was. Stone felt a tingling warmth inside of him almost immediately. He clenched around Robotnik’s finger inadvertently, eliciting moan from him.

“Patience,” the Doctor tutted, moving his fingers faster, beginning to tease a second one in.

“Aaah,” Stone replied, leaning his head forward, stretching his back, pushing his ass toward his boss, greedily taking the second finger offered to him.

Robotnik’s spare hand wrapped around his hip, anchoring the Agent with his strong grip. The Doctor worked his fingers quickly and efficiently, thrusting and scissoring, working Stone open with proficiency. He was naturally efficient, but was hurried further by the aching throb of his cock in his trousers. After a few moments of drinking in his assistant’s moans and feeling his tight heat clenching around his fingers, Robotnik slowly pulled his hand back. 

Agent Stone gave a little whine of disappointment at the withdrawal.

“Now, now,” Robotnik patronized, reaching into his jacket, “I said I would take care of you, Stone.”

Stone’s head popped up at the sudden sound of vibrating. Shortly after, he heard the plastic sound of the lube being opened again. He was quivering all over with anticipation. He felt the vibrator nudge him and he leaned back into it. He spread his legs a little further as it filled him, insistently buzzing.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped softly. 

“I’m just getting started,” Robotnik replied, fucking him with the toy, slowly at first.

The Agent rocked back to meet him, feeling more satisfied with the toy, the vibrations driving him even closer to the edge. Every muscle in his body felt drawn tight like a bow string. He was desperate for any sort of stimulation. He ached to stroke his own cock. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

“Please what?” Robotnik replied, no malice in his voice, “Tell me.”

“Please, I’m ready,” Stone whimpered, “I want your cock so bad. Please, please give it to me, daddy. The toy isn’t enough.”

Robotnik felt a deep thrill run through his entire body, head to toe. When he spoke, his voice sounded tight and uneasy. He slowly drew out the vibrator and admired the curve of Stone’s back.

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” he said, struggling to keep his voice even.

“ _Pleeeeease_ ,” Stone begged, sounding utterly wrecked already, pushing his ass back further.

Robotnik carefully unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, leaving his belt buckled. Once freed, he primed his cock with lube, giving it a few easy strokes and then a tight squeeze at the base, trying to level himself out. He exhaled loudly through his nose and lined himself up with Stone. He began to slowly push inside, his jaw set dangerously tight. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Stone exclaimed, grabbing onto the edge of the console as tightly as he could.

“Take it, take it,” Robotnik hissed, “Take it for your daddy.”

Stone gasped, pushing back against his boss, feeling his sore ass press into the fabric of his pants. He gasped loudly, fighting for air against the pleasure. The vibrator hadn’t been enough. He was the point where this was the only thing that would satisfy him.

Robotnik held perfectly still, stood perfectly straight, and for the moment, kept his hands off of Stone. He collected himself, remembering that he was supposed to be reprimanding his assistant. He slowly lowered his gloved hands to Stone’s hips and grasped him firmly, easing his cock out slowly. Stone was so tight, so hot, so sufficiently lubricated. 

He began to ride Stone slowly, rolling his hips rhythmically.

“Is this why you interrupt me when I’m thinking kinetically?” he rasped, “Do you think about my hips like _this_ , Stone?”

That was punctuated by a particularly hard thrust, interrupting the rhythm. Stone cried out loudly, his entire body a mess of muscle tension.

“That was a question, Agent!” Robotnik exclaimed, removing one hand from his hip to wipe it down his own face.

“Yes!” Stone called, “Think about it all the time…”

“All the time? Oh, Stone, I had no idea,” Robotnik purred, lying through his teeth now, “I didn’t know you dreamed about my cock.”

“Please, Doctor! Please, faster!” Stone begged, looking over his shoulder.

Robotnik saved the image of Stone in his memory, flushed and gorgeous, eyes liquid and desperate, panting through his mouth. He began to fuck Stone in earnest, quickly working up to a punishing speed. Stone was bent over deeply, sighing and wincing every time Robotnik slammed against his sore skin. 

“It’s too good! It's too much!” he groaned.

“If you make a mess of my console, you’ll be in even more trouble, Agent,” Robotnik hissed, “Do not touch yourself unless instructed.”

“Aah!” was all the Agent could manage in reply, ducking his head and putting a hand on the back of his neck.

Robotnik knew an invitation when he saw one. He brushed Stone’s hand away and held on to the back of his neck again. He held a firm grip, but not enough to cause pain. 

“Doctor!” Stone exclaimed, feeling his body relax into the grip on his neck.

The change in angle was sublime. Robotnik was quickly losing himself. There had been so much buildup that had brought them here. He gritted his teeth and continued to roll his hips, feeling his hair falling out of place and into his eyes.

“Is it good, Stone?” he asked, thumb errantly stroking the side of the smaller man’s neck.

“Yes!” the Agent replied in ecstasy, rocking back against him.

“You feel so good, Agent,” Robotnik said, “Just look at you, taking my cock so well. It’s like you were made for this. I just _love_ purpose-built things.”

He felt Stone clench around him at those words. He clenched his jaw.

“Keep this up and I’ll add it to your job description. Assistant. Coffee runner. Fucktoy.” The Doctor drawled, clearly enjoying himself.

“Fuck, Doctor!” Stone cried, hands scrabbling on the top of the console now, his chest pushed against the edge, “I’m so close!”

“Not yet!” Robotnik snapped, momentarily tightening his grip on Stone’s neck, “I’m not done with you yet. Be patient. This is too good to rush.”

While Stone could hear the pitched arousal in Robotnik’s low voice, he didn’t understand how he was keeping his composure. Must have been all that time he spent around machines. Stone felt goosebumps rising on his arms as Robotnik’s hand dragged from his hip to the small of his back, pushing down. He choked and let out a loud moan, continuing to rock back against him. He thought about the Doctor’s handsome face. He wanted to see him. He clenched his eyes shut.

“Now, tell me,” Robotnik continued, slowing his thrusts a bit, “How’s it feel? I need data.”

“Doctor, it’s incredible!” he said, “Your cock is amazing. I’m so full… The angle. The, ah, everything. Everything is perfect. I can’t – it’s just too good! I wanna see you. I wanna look at you!”

Stone cried out as Robotnik abruptly pulled his cock out and turned him around, pushing his lower back roughly against the console so they were face to face. Just as suddenly, the Agent didn’t miss the Doctor’s cock so much. The visual more than made up for it.

Robotnik stood before him, shoulders slightly hunched, glowering intensely, his hair out of place. It took a moment to register the Doctor’s tight grip on his waist, holding him against the console. His free hand reached past Stone for the bottle of lubricant, pouring some into his gloved palm. He licked his lips as he slicked Stone’s cock. The Agent felt his shoulders slump, his body going slightly limp, his hips bucking into his boss’s palm. The leather of his gloves was unsurprisingly fine, mind-numbingly supple. The tingling sensation of the lubricant caused Stone to toss his head back. He was so close that it was almost painful. 

“Doctor, oh my god, _Doctor_ ,” he panted, looking down at the gloved hand around his dick.

Robotnik wrapped his palm around both of their cocks and stroked them together, Stone’s hips stuttering, his eyes rolling, his head tossed back again. Stone could hardly look at their cocks together in the Doctor's grip. It was too hot. 

“I’m close, Stone,” he gritted, switching to one hand around each of them.

“Me too, Doctor,” Stone barely managed to say.

Robotnik’s grip on his cock was sublime, the fine leather and tingling lube pushing him close to the edge with expedience. The Doctor’s grip was tight, practiced, marvelously intuitive. Stone felt his stomach clench as he let out a desperate moan.

“Don’t hold back,” Robotnik said, capturing Stone’s eyes before they slipped closed. The Doctor was standing at the precipice of his own climax, spurred on by how absolutely wrecked, how undeniable gorgeous, how completely desirable Stone looked. 

Stone started cumming first, with Robotnik close on his heels. 

“Doctor!” Stone shouted, feeling the hot spatter of his own cum against his shirt. He struggled to keep his eyes open against the vicious onslaught of pleasure that was hitting him in all-consuming waves. He didn’t want to miss a moment, even though he was practically in tears over how good he felt. Stone felt his knees shaking, threatening to give out underneath him. 

Robotnik roared and thrashed his hips, fucking into his own palm, shooting all over Stone’s torso, his vision going fuzzy momentarily. He opened his eyes wider, watching the thick ropes of white cum sticking to Stone’s black shirt. The force of his orgasm hit him hard, nearly knocking him off-balance. 

“Stop, stop! I can’t!” Stone gasped, not able to take the Doctor’s hand on his cock any longer, each stroke igniting sparks behind his eyes.

Robotnik eased his grasp on them both, panting desperately for breath as he watch Stone struggle to keep his eyes open, leaning all his weight haphazardly against the console. He pulled the Agent forward slightly, watching him sway on his feet. He quickly slipped behind Stone, pulling him close, supporting his weight. The Agent gasped.

Robotnik had one arm around his waist, the other around his chest, feeling Stone’s heart hammering against him. Stone settled back against him, feeling safe and supported in Robotnik's arms. It was as though the entire world around them fell away piece by piece, leaving only the two of them. 

“Was that good?” Robotnik asked directly into the younger man’s ear.

Stone’s hand crept up to hold his forearm, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“Perfect, Doc,” he said, a woozy smile lighting his face, “Just like I imagined it.”

Robotnik chuckled weakly, squeezing him tighter for a moment, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. They spent several moments like that, just listening to each other breathe, holding to one another tightly.

Eventually, Robotnik loosed his grip and turned Stone towards him again, holding him by the biceps. He could tell Stone was exhausted and didn’t want him to fall. He had forgotten that Stone was still in his high black socks. He smiled warmly. 

“You’re a mess,” Robotnik said, examining his freshly-painted shirt carefully, committing each splash to memory.

“Yeah,” Stone said with a laugh, looking down at himself.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes and into a bath, hmm?” the Doctor suggested, motioning to his quarters. 

He was looking at Stone’s tired, smiling face when a little glint came into his eyes.

“Ok,” Stone said softly with a little laugh, “Thanks, daddy.”

  



	2. Afterword: Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their exertions in "Teach You a Lesson," some aftercare is in order. Robotnik and Stone care for one another, physically and emotionally. Tenderness ensues.  
> Rating: Mature, for nudity and discussion/mention of sexual themes. No explicit sex, but probably still NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings dear readers,  
> This is the first multi-chapter affair I have written, so bear with me as I figure this out. As I mentioned above, I would categorize this installment as "Mature," as while there is no explicit sex or language, there are mentions and nudity.  
> I had mentioned in the end notes of "Teach You a Lesson" that I might write another bit with some well-earned aftercare and tenderness. Some of you delicious beings responded in the affirmative (Thank you! Bless you!), so here we are!  
> Read on for some sweet, gentle Stobotnik content. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

“You’re a mess,” Robotnik said, examining his freshly-painted shirt carefully, committing each splash to memory.

“Yeah,” Stone said with a laugh, looking down at himself.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes and into a bath, hmm?” the Doctor suggested.

He was looking at Stone’s tired, smiling face when a little glint came into his eyes.

“Ok,” Stone said softly with a little laugh, “Thanks, daddy.”

The Doctor held him by the arm and led him through his quarters, straight to the bathroom. Robotnik sat on the edge of the bath, turning on the taps. He turned to Stone, who was resting his hip against the sink, looking dazed and shagged out. Stone watched him take off his gloves and set them aside, testing the water with the back of his hand.

“Turn around, Stone,” he said quietly. 

Stone did as he was told, turning around to face away from his partner. He rested his weight on his palm on the counter. His legs were still a little unsteady from their earlier activity. He felt Robotnik’s bare hands gently holding his hips from behind. He trembled at the skin-to-skin contact. It never ceased to thrill him. 

“ _Oh_ ,” the Doctor said, a bit astonished as he looked at the skin of Stone’s ass.

His cheeks and the backs of his thighs were striped with red welts from the spanking Robotnik had administered.

“Stone, I want to warn you. There are a _lot_ of marks,” he said, biting his lip. 

“Doc, please,” Stone soothed, “It’s what I wanted.”

“Mirror,” Robotnik commanded, a section of the wall tile becoming reflective before them, roughly the size of a full-length mirror. No matter how many times he saw it, Stone was still astounded by the Doctor’s fully-automated quarters. It was like a house from the Jetsons.

Robotnik nudged Stone to turn so he could see his backside reflected. The Agent looked carefully over his shoulder at the swollen red welts on his ass and legs. He drew in a shuddering sigh as his stomach flipped at the searingly hot memory of just a short time ago. Robotnik’s throat tightened momentarily at the sound.

“You outdid yourself,” Stone said, impressed, but then softening, “They’re beautiful… And they don’t hurt.”

“Not _now_ they don’t. You won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” the Doctor replied plainly. 

Stone looked down at the older man's concerned face. He adored how guileless Robotnik was with him these days. He couldn’t contain a little laugh.

“That’s tomorrow’s problem,” Stone said with a smile, “The _real_ problem is going to be not thinking about how I got them. Don’t want to be distracted on the job.”

Stone shifted away from the mirror as he felt Robotnik’s long arms snaking around his waist, pulling him back. He felt the Doctor’s stubbly cheek against the small of his back, careful not to press against any of the welts. He leaned into the embrace. 

“How are you feeling?” Robotnik said into his skin.

“Tired. A little sore. Totally blissed out.” Stone said dreamily, loosening his tie.

The Doctor stood slowly, stepping in front of Stone and unbuttoning his shirt for him, shrugging it off his shoulders, smoothing his bare hands down the Agent’s arms. It was Robotnik’s turn to suppress a chill at the feeling of their skin touching. He reached up and put his hands on Stone’s face, watching the younger man close his eyes and lean into his touch. The Doctor leaned into a kiss, lingering and chaste. The brush of the Doctor’s mustache never failed to send a little jolt through the Agent. 

Out of his periphery, he saw the bath was nearly full. Robotnik slowly broke the kiss. He reached for the canister of epsom salt on the counter, adding some to the water before turning off the taps, testing the temperature once again with his fingers. He stood back up and held Stone by his upper arms.

“Get in, Stone,” he said, before lowering his face to Stone’s level and giving him a meaningful look, “Be right back, I promise.”

Stone smiled and nodded, carefully removing his socks as he heard Robotnik leave the bathroom. The latter clicked on the electric kettle in the kitchen and then whisked back to the lab to collect Stone’s jacket, slacks, and underwear. 

He knew that the Agent liked a few moments alone to decompress after an intense scene. He would give him a little time and then return to the bathroom to care for him. Stone didn’t like to be alone for too long. Robotnik told himself he would just do a brief tidy and then go back to his lover. Before his console, he swiped his hand through the air, selecting the soothing lofi playlist that Stone liked, piping it throughout his quarters at a quiet volume. 

Meanwhile, Stone sank into the steaming bath with a satisfied hiss. The water temperature, as always, was perfect. He eased in slowly, settling gently against the porcelain, his ass smarting from the walloping it had gotten earlier. Stone felt a delicious chill run through his body from the dull pain. He closed his eyes, leaning back until he was up to his chest. The bath was wider and longer than most standard ones the Agent had ever been in. Leave it to Doctor Robotnik to solve life’s simple problems. His legs were fully submerged. 

His eyes opened and he perked up momentarily, hearing soft music emanating quietly from unseen speakers. He smiled, realizing it was one of his playlists. 

Stone replayed the evening’s scene in his head. He had been explicit with Robotnik about it. “I want you to spank me,” he had said, “Hard. Like, really hard. I want you to really give it to me.” Robotnik agreed under the condition that they use the color system for safety – green for keep going, yellow for hold on, slow down, and red for a full stop. Stone agreed, but since it was a roleplay scenario he wanted to be fully immersed in, he had a caveat. “But don’t ask me,” he said, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Robotnik agreed. 

“Let’s pretend we’re at work,” Stone said, “Punish me for something.” Again, the Doctor was intrigued and happily agreed. Those were the only guidelines. The fancy new lube, the music, pinning him to the wall, the daddy thing – that had all been the Doctor. He truly did have a wonderful imagination. Stone often gave him a few explicit wants and left everything else loose and up for interpretation for that very reason. That, and of course, because he trusted Robotnik. Long before they were lovers, he had trusted the Doctor. 

Stone felt his emotions welling up inside him. A good scene always made him a little emotional. Tonight, he was mostly thankful. He felt lucky to be with the Doctor. He tipped his head back against the wall, just allowing himself to feel.

Meanwhile, Robotnik stood in the kitchen waiting on the kettle, nursing a glass of water. He was feeling fatigued and thirsty, but extremely satisfied. He too was replaying the scene in his head, thinking of Stone and how perfect he was. He wanted to make Agent Stone happy, and tonight he had clearly done so. Truly, it was nice to now have a purpose outside of science and invention. Robotnik had always claimed to despise humans, but Agent Stone had disproven that theory, and the Doctor had never been happier to be wrong. 

Agent Stone had taught him so much, about things like humanity, and love, and pleasure, and how it felt to care for a sentient living thing. He was grateful that Stone put up with him. He was new to relationships, but had learned quickly, unsurprisingly. In fact, he couldn’t believe it when he initially found out how Stone felt about him. Everything had changed so quickly between them. Robotnik now cared for someone other than himself, and learned quickly that he cared intensely about the Agent. He wanted to please him, keep him safe, make sure he was happy. 

The Doctor stood, thinking of how overwhelmed Stone had been during their little scene. He played back a few of Stone’s sounds in his head and sighed. He smiled to himself, finding it funny that he now lived to serve the person that lived to serve him. 

He heard the kettle click off, pulling him from his thoughts. He poured a mug of steaming water, rummaging in the cabinets for the tea that Stone liked. Lavender chamomile. 

_Time to unwind_ , Robotnik thought as he tore the packet and dipped in the tea bag. He placed his glass down, carrying the mug along with Stone’s shed clothes back to the bathroom. 

He peered in from the doorway the lights dimmed slightly. The Agent looked very relaxed. After a moment, Robotnik lightly knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence, but Stone didn’t stir immediately. The Doctor set the mug on the edge of the bath, then gathered his discarded gloves and all of Stone’s clothes, dropping them into the automated laundry chute. He shucked off his coat and tossed it in before closing the chute’s door flat against the wall. 

When he turned back, Stone was reaching for his tea. 

“Hi,” Stone said, almost bashfully.

“Hello,” Robotnik responded, sitting next to the bath, leaning his elbow on the edge of the tub to support his chin, “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Stone said, grinning as he blew on his tea, “Thank you.”

Robotnik smiled, nodding. They had always lapsed into easy silences, something he was very thankful for. Finally, someone who didn’t have to fill every beat with senseless prattle. 

“Aaahh,” Stone groaned happily after a sip of his tea, “So good.”

Robotnik shifted again to give Stone a little space. He pressed his back against the wall, mirroring Stone’s position in the bath, except his long legs were bent. He idly rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and rested one arm on the edge of the bath, feeling the porcelain against his forearm.   
Stone raised his hand from the water and clasped the Doctor’s, eyes still closed. Robotnik smiled, stroking his thumb over the Agent’s skin. They both sat in pleasant silence for a long time, hand in hand. Stone was sure that he had never been happier. Robotnik, coincidentally, was thinking the same thing. 

Time passed, the music setting a relaxed and easy mood to the moment. Robotnik loosed his hand from Stone’s and took his empty mug, setting it on the floor. The hand returned, scooping warm water from the bath and pouring it over Stone's exposed shoulders, gently splashing it up on his chest, rubbing circles into his skin. For what felt like the hundredth time tonight, the Agent melted into that touch. 

“How are you doing?” the Doctor asked, tracing his thumb over Stone’s collarbone as though hypnotized. 

“I think I’m ready to get out, Doc,” Stone said, sitting up a bit. With his toe, he switched the valve to drain the bath.

“I’ve got to shower. Want to stay in?” Robotnik asked, sitting up, stretching his neck from side to side. 

“Yeah,” Stone said, much to the Doctor’s delight.

Once the bath was drained, the Doctor ran the shower, quickly disrobing and tossing his clothes into the laundry chute. Stone stood still, breathing in the humidified air in the stall. No shortage of hot water in Robotnik’s quarters. 

As he stepped into the shower, Doctor Robotnik allowed himself to take in his partner’s appearance. He looked Stone over, top to bottom, his tan, toned body, his dark chest hair. Likewise, Stone was eyeing the Doctor’s lean, wiry body, his fair skin, his long legs. Tonight’s scene had played out perfectly, but it was nice to see his partner disrobed, finally. He tucked himself against Robotnik’s chest in the spray of the shower, the Doctor’s arms wrapping around him reflexively. 

Robotnik kept Stone close as he washed his hair, rinsing carefully to avoid his eyes, then soaped him all over. The Agent reveled in the Doctor’s hands on his body, unconsciously arching and leaning into his touch. Robotnik enjoyed it just as much, taking his time, touching Stone’s smooth skin with reverence. 

“Feel good?” Robotnik muttered into his hair as he washed Stone’s back.

“Mmhmm,” Stone hummed in the affirmative.

Robotnik washed his own hair as Stone scrubbed him carefully. Stone’s touch never failed to thrill him. The Doctor wasn’t used to being touched, but it came so easily when it was Agent Stone doing the touching. Stone’s hands traveled down his stomach, near to his hips. Robotnik relaxed under his touch, feeling his hands grasp his waist briefly, then travel up to his chest, pressing there. 

“You were incredible tonight,” Stone said.

“Likewise,” Robotnik replied, quirking an eyebrow at his partner, “But then again, you always are.”

The Doctor was always quick and careful to lavish praise on Stone, purely because he deserved it, and because Robotnik wanted him to know. 

“Thanks for… Everything,” Stone said, falling into generalization from the depth of his feelings. 

“I said daddy would take care of you,” Robotnik said with a dirty little laugh, “And I meant it. Thank you, Stone.”

Stone put his slippery hand on Robotnik’s soft cock, washing him gently.

“Mmm, daddy,” Stone moaned softly, just to get a reaction.

“Careful now,” Robotnik said with a grin, “I don’t think either of us could handle another round tonight.”

They both laughed deeply, knowing it was true. 

After the shower, Robotnik wrapped a towel low around his slim hips and began to dry Stone off. He toweled him all over, starting with his short hair, moving lower, toweling carefully as he got below the waist, not wanting to hit any sore spots. 

When they were both sufficiently dry, they headed off to bed, the Doctor leading the way and peeling back the sheets. Stone crawled into bed, wincing faintly at the cool sheets against his sore ass. The feeling subsided quickly enough. Robotnik climbed into bed and laid on his side, holding out an arm to his partner. 

Stone felt suffused with warmth as he scooted closer, tucking his face against Robotnik’s chest. He felt arms wrap around him and a kiss placed on top of his head. He sighed happily. After a few moments of silence, Robotnik rolled onto his back, pulling Stone’s face closer to his chest. The Agent slipped his arm across the Doctor’s torso. He was almost immediately lulled by Robotnik rhythmically stroking his upper arm. 

Gradually, the music got quieter and the lights slowly dimmed as they always did in the Doctor’s quarters. It was nearly silent in the bedroom. As sleep began to close in, Stone considered speaking. In past relationships, he always felt compelled to say “I love you” at times like this, largely because it was customary, but also because he wanted an answer to affirm his feelings. 

He no longer felt that way. Every action tonight had been done of love and he knew it. The two of them didn’t say the words often, but rather, they said it in other ways. In leather gloves and in cups of tea, in perfect lattes and subtle caresses, in kisses and playlists and little notes left in drawers or stuck to hovering badnik drones. Old habits die hard, but this one of Stone’s was on its way out. 

“Hey, Doc?” he asked, muffled.

“Mmhmm?” Robotnik replied, still breathing the clean scent of Stone’s hair and right on the edge of sleep. 

“Nevermind,” Stone said sleepily, snuggling in close and smiling, feeling seen and affirmed. 

Robotnik’s chest jumped with what sounded like a shallow laugh as he shifted slightly, settling deeper into the mattress.

“Love you, too, Stone,” he said, squeezing him tighter.

“You, too, Doc,” Stone replied, hugging back before finally surrendering to the call of sleep. 

Tomorrow would be another early day. Science stops for no one.

Though it had been a thoroughly exhausting night, it had also been a perfect one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle readers,  
> I hope you enjoyed this little addition to the story. Aftercare is wonderful and important. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on "Teach You a Lesson," it is greatly appreciated.  
> Until next time, be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,   
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Should I add another chapter with some aftercare sweetness? I just... Love these two being tender to one another. It's the main thing powering my life force at the moment.   
> I still have a few more things in the works for these two - stay tuned for more Stobotnik smut!  
> Thank you for reading - be safe and take care. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
